The End
by FangsTrashcanOfDoom
Summary: Seven years ago today, he was there. Four years ago today, he was there. Now today, on the anniversary of our first meeting, he tortures me with the memories of what he did. Of the secrets, the lies, and the pain. /One-shot, AU/


**So this is what happened. Basically, there was this plot bunny that was like, "Write me, write me!" and I just looked at it and said, "No! Go away!" and it just kept pestering me, saying, "Write me, write me!" and I didn't have any other choice but to write. It got to die happily and written on my iPod :p **

**Title:** The End

**Rating**: T

**Genre: **Angst/Drama

**Character(s):** Naruto U.

**Summary: **Seven years ago today, he was there. Four years ago today, he was there. Now today, on the anniversary of our first meeting, he tortures me with the memories of what he did. Of the secrets, the lies, and the pain. /One-shot, AU/

**Song:** "Howard's Tale" by Sick Puppies

**Warning:** Mention of rape; M/M; AU

_Hey, look what you did to me__  
><em>_When you were taking me home,__  
><em>_Getting me stoned;__  
><em>_Leave me alone!__  
><em>_I waited for mom to comfort me,__  
><em>_But when I opened my mouth:__  
><em>_"Don't say nothing, shhh."_

NARUTO'S POV

* * *

><p>I felt the acidic bile make its way quickly up my throat and the awful taste flooded my mouth as I vomited out my earlier dinner.<em> Seven years to the day...<em>The thought sent my stomach churning again and another round of sickness flew from my mouth and onto the fallen leaves on the forest floor. My knees gave out from under me and my hands were cut from the broken branches on the ground. My face was covered with sweat and my breath came in quick pants as awful memories flooded in my mind

_Pain... That awful liquor breath... Lies... Secrets... _The words whispered through my mind and I squeezed my eyes shut, but the images flashed on my eyelids like a projector and a muffled sob broke through my tight lips.

_Three years later... More secrets... More lies... "Shh..."_

I heard the loud crack of another branch and the crackling of leaves as he stumbled his way through the forest, the taste and smell of alcohol still in his mouth. I could practically hear him chuckling to himself as he did the one night.

_Darkness... Nakedness... What's going on?_

_I sat alone in a room, everything blurred and unrecognizable. I heard a voice tell me that it will be alright...and that if I were lucky...I wouldn't remember a thing..._

_I noticed the cold, damp air of the unknown room hit my bare skin and my face became warm with embarrassment and anger and other emotions at the realization of my nakedness... That I was completely exposed. He could see me...but I couldn't see at all..._

"Hey, hey, babe...I know you remember me! We had such good times! Remember?" he asked. His tenor voice was completely slurred and he stuttered a few words, but confidence still ruled his voice. "Such good times," he repeated.

"Yes, sir," I whispered hoarsely from my spot on the ground.

He laughed wholeheartedly. "'Course we did, babe! That time...quite a few years ago... How many is that now?" he asked.

"Four," I replied, my voice breaking as more memories crawled and creeped into my memory.

"Ah, yes, four. You were 12 then, right? I was a mere 21! How old we are now!" he exclaimed as if seeing an old friend from elementary school.

"How old," I agreed monotonously.

_He'd arrived again when I was twelve. The time when I thought I would forget. When I thought everything would be okay. He showed up._

_It was the same as before. I would pass out after everything became blurry and I would awaken with nothing but a blindfold on..._

"You wanna have some more fun...don't you? I know you do, babe. You've been dreaming about me right? I know you have. "

I nodded in response. _The nightmares..._

"No one's there this time, though, huh? That one girl use to be there for you. You kinda viewed her as a mom, huh?" I nodded again, hot tears pouring down my face and onto the brown, scattered leaves. "Too bad she's not around anymore. You're too old for the orphanage now."

_"Mom," I said, hoping to talk to her, to tell her the horrible things._

_"I'm not your mom, Hun," she replied. Of course._

_"I know...but – "_

_Her finger covered my mouth. "Don't say nothing, shhh."_

_Her words were meant to calm...to say that there was nothing to worry about...but there was. He was still out there...waiting for me._

He came closer and closer. "G-get away from me," I said. But my voice cracked and was weak; my demand wasn't taken seriously. He chuckled. I tried again. "I mean it...stay away!" I sat up on my knees and made my way shakily to my feet.

He came closer again until his nose was right in front of mine and his whiskey breath was all I could smell. "C'mon, babe. I know you wanna have some fun," he whispered into my ear and rage mixed with terror poured through my veins, creating adrenaline.

I stepped back and he followed. "I mean it! You stay away!" My threat was ignored once again and his expression was annoyed.

"Don't you play that game with me. Now you come here!" he demanded and I almost obeyed out of sheer terror but I stood my ground. He lunged at me and I felt my arms fly in front of me and my bloodied hands collided with his face. The touch of his skin sent a shock through my body and my muscles flexed before he flew backwards and into a tree. His face was shocked...but stilled. I stood staring for what seemed like an eternity before I moved closer carefully, observing everything.

When I approached, he didn't move. His eyes didn't twitch, his mouth didn't frown. He didn't even blink.

I looked around to where he'd collided with the tree and a branch jutted out and straight into the underneath of his brain.

I felt like I would be sick again. Thousands of emotions swept through my body like a tidal wave: guilt, incredulousness, and most of all, a sick relief; a knowing that he'd never again bother me. That he'd never again show up in my nightmares or in my life. He was gone.

I swallowed thickly, unsure of what to do next. Should I call the police and confess? It was an accident after all... Or should I claim to be an innocent bystander, jogging through the woods and I just-so-happened to find the body?

I walked away from the body with a small, knowing, relieved smile on my face.


End file.
